


Chiseled Walls

by Smooshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shared Bed, Winchesters - Freeform, angel - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooshit/pseuds/Smooshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is weak and hurt. Dean let's him stay in his bed to keep an eye on his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiseled Walls

Sam helped bring Cas back to the bunker. Dean took most of Castiel's weight and directed them towards his room. He was still an angel, but weak from the event. Sam had never seen Dean so worked up before. He thought his older brother was going to lose it after seeing Cas so close to death. Once they got him into the room and onto the bed Sam excused himself, muttering something about research.

Dean sat down indenting the mattress to his side.  
"Cas," Dean said with all the emotion Cas puts into his own name.  
"Dean."

"Jesus man, I thought I lost you," 

"Only for a moment," stated Cas. He went into a coughing fit and Dean grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Rest." Dean insisted.

Cas was about to explain how angels don't need rest, but stopped when he saw Dean was making his serious face. There would be no arguing with him. Cas sighed and rolled onto his side to face him. He was engulfed with the hunters smell. He could pinpoint sweat, gunpowder, soap, and dirt.  
"I uh, could use a rest."  
Dean smiled his eyes narrowing showing tired lines.  
"You could too," Cas observed knowing how burnt out Dean must be.

The hunter was exhausted. He needed a place to sleep. He looked around the room for a viable option. He didn't want to leave Cas, but sleeping in the same bed might make him uncomfortable. He went to grab his pillow deciding the best bed would be the floor.

Cas grabbed his arm. Dean searched Cas' face and his vivid blue eyes were searching his.  
"Don't go," Cas pleaded.  
"Don't worry buddy. I'll be here." Dean had no intention of leaving his angel.  
"Dean you can have the bed, it is yours, and it remembers you. I don't sleep." The hunter rolled his eyes. The thought of sharing his bed with Cas was something he's thought about.

Every time he caught Cas watching him sleep he's thought about pulling him into the bed and exploring until the world's problems beckoned them again, but Dean never had the courage. He was afraid Cas wouldn't reciprocate his advancements. Dean shook his head bringing him back to the situation at hand.

Almost loosing Cas had chiseled away a piece of the wall he deemed necessary to build. A wall that kept his true feelings for the angel locked away, but he didn't want to loose his friendship, or make things complicated. Against his normal actions he decided not to argue and Dean slid next to Cas.

Dean ignored his racing thoughts and gave into sleep. Cas was still on his side looking at Dean. He really did enjoy watching him sleep. Cas was able to watch Dean's soul the clearest when he didn't have his walls up.

When Dean was awake his face was very distracting. He rarely kept still and he was always grimacing or shoveling food into his mouth, but once he slept his soul came to the surface. Out of all the souls Castiel had ever beheld Dean's was the most pure. It was memorizing and once Cas got his sights on it it was hard to look away.

Dean started to murmur in his sleep. Nothing tangible just whispers of dreams escaping. Cas watched him twitch and realized Dean had failed to remove his boots. Cas let out an affectionate sigh towards his hunter.  
He scooted towards the end of the bed and began undoing the long laces on his combat boots. He pulled them off being careful not wake his slumber.

Cas loved Dean. He wished he could tell Dean how he felt. He wished Dean remembered what it took to raise him from perdition.  
Cas fell in love in Hell. The very place void of everything good. He ached for the hunter to want him the way he knew was forbidden. He knew Dean needed him, and if that was all he was going to get he would take it.

With a sly smile and an increasing heart rate Cas pushed the loose end of Dean's belt through the buckle, and pulled on the strap until it came free. He undid the three snaps that held his jeans together and revealed the band of black boxers. Cas hooked his hands through the belt loops and pulled. Dean raised his hips out of an unconscious habit and the pants came off with ease. Castiel's face was plastered with a satisfied grin.

Cas removed his own clothes with his angelic grace, just leaving his undershirt and boxers. He crawled back into bed and laid flat on his back grazing Dean's side with his. Dean rolled over flopping his arm across Cas' chest. Cas knew he was still sleeping and wouldn't give such an embrace if he was awake, but he chose not to remove Dean's arm.

Dean wants him there, Cas knew that much, so he would stay until morning. He would watch him sleep and listen to his dreams. Protecting his hunter when he was at his most vulnerable.

Until the morning comes.


End file.
